1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display apparatus, and particularly to a display device stand.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional display apparatus includes a display body for displaying picture and a stand to support the display body. The display body is pivotally supported on the stand. Therefore, a view angle of the display body may be adjusted according to a requirement of a user. However, the height of the display body is typically not be adjusted.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a display apparatus having a stand which can adjust the height of the display body.